Two of a kind
by A Natsume Yuujinchou lover
Summary: Ichimaru Gin and Hyobu Kyousuke. Two completely different people with completely different goals and duties. Yet both are similar in ways they don't seem to realise... They certainly are two of a kind. Blending of Bleach and Zettai Karen Children storyline, character-meeting-character kind of story. Four-shot.


**[A/N]:** The next chapter will be out in about two weeks. An extra wish of **Happy Birthday **to Yusa Koji (the seiyuu of both Hyobu Kyousuke and Ichimaru Gin).

By the way, **Hyobu**'s name will be written as such because I feel it looks cooler (as compared to Hyoubu). **Kyousuke**, on the other hand... The long 'u' sound makes it look cuter. Also, all characters belong to their respective mangakas...

... And enough said, enjoy. :)

**[Edit]: **I'm having trouble adding Hyobu's name in the character list...

* * *

The first time they had ever seen each other was simply that of a brief glance.

**-1937-**

It was shortly after the boy took his first step onto Japan's shores. He met a girl by the name of Tsubomi Fujiko- the daughter of his father's closest friend and a paranormally powered person like himself- whom was his new comrade. Maybe even family.

It was around the time Fujiko was ordering the chauffeur to open the car trunk when he spotted a glint of silver around the corner of a nearby building.

The boy immediately focused on that glint of silver. It was actually the hair of a teen wearing some sort of black Japanese clothing he did not recognise. That same teen's face held a wide, mocking smirk and his eyes were narrowed to slits. His sharp features combined with how thin he was gave him a skeletal appearance.

As if sensing the boy's gaze on him, the teen turned towards the former. His smirk seemed to grow wider (it was already wide enough) when they made eye contact. A shiver shot down the boy's spine.

"What's wrong?" Fujiko asked, looking at her companion in worry.

"I'm fine, Fujiko-san. Thanks for your concern." the boy forced a smile on his face. She looked unconvinced, but let him be nonetheless.

He sighed and took a few steps towards the car, sparing one last look at that corner he saw the teen, but the latter was not there anymore. It left him thinking that it could have been his own imagination at play...

Little did the boy, Hyobu Kyousuke, aged 7, know that it was the start of an almost life-long friendship he would never forget...

**ZKC**

**-1938-**

Things were not going as planned. The plane was catching up fast. And at this rate, Hyobu could easily fail his mission.

His mission was simple enough- take down the plane without completely destroying it. The stakes weighed on it, however, was a totally different story altogether. If he were to fail it, their Squad would be terminated and he would have to part with his friends.

Despite having that determination to drive him to complete his mission, Hyobu was not doing well at all. In fact, he was doing a lot worse than he did at practice.

_Don't use that power, Kyousuke!_

Hyobu twitched upon hearing his father's familiar voice echoing in his mind.

_Psychic powers are unnecessary!_

_Do you think people will regard you as a hero?!_

_You're being used by someone... Just like your mother!_

"But Father, I..." tears started to form at the corner of Hyobu's eyes."I just want to use my powers... to help others..."

"Maybe ya can," a voice replied smoothly. Hyobu's eyes widened and he quickly looked towards the source of the voice.

It was that same silver-haired teen he spotted a year ago when he first came to Japan. He was somehow running on the air next to himself!

"Who... Wha... No, how...?"

"'Who am I? What I'm doin' here? How I'm runnin' next to ya?" the teen's smirk, like the very same one he saw back then, widened slightly. "Ask your questions later. Any idea why a plane's chasin' ya?"

It took Hyobu a while to understand what he was talking about due to his accent, but he finally understood. "It's my mission. I have to stop that plane without destroying it or my comrades... my friends... we'll have to part ways. And I... I don't want that."

"What's stoppin' ya then?"

"Well, my father... He hated my powers. He told me to never use them, even in desperate situations." Hyobu's hands balled into fists. His frame was trembling slightly and he yelled, "But I want to use my powers to help people! What's wrong with that?!"

The teen stared in surprise, his smirk slipping for a split second before it was back in place.

"What about yer friends? What did they say?" he asked again, shrugging as he did so.

It was at those words that Hyobu remembered. The words Commander Saotome told him.

_Did you know? In English, they refer a talent as a 'gift'. Westerners think of them as a gift from God. I am telling you to make use of what God has given you. There's nothing to be afraid of._

_So forget about your father. This is your home now. As long as you are in this unit, you can stay as you are. And as long as you can use those powers to the fullest..._

_**You can become anything and go anywhere!**_

A firm, determined look replaced Hyobu's original fearful one. He increased his speed, turned quickly and made his shot aimed at the cockpit.

His happiness for his success, however, was short lived. He had to save two pre-cog dolphins from Comerican forces and by the time he turned to look for that same teen- like last time- he was already gone.

Only that this time, he never forgot his brief meeting with that strange silver haired teen.

**ZKC**

**-1940-**

The sun had almost set completely. If one had good eyesight, he would be able to see- on the top of the hill next to the Tsubomi residence- a mop of messy black hair. That was Hyobu, lying on a flat area of said hill with a shin'ai in hand. Sweat that flowed from what seemed like endless practice now stuck on his body like glue. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy.

_'No, I can't sleep yet... I need to head back or the others will get worried...'_ Hyobu struggled to stand, only for his knees to buckle in exhaustion and him falling face-first against the cool grass. He tried moving again but ultimately failed.

_'Maybe I can take a short break... Just for... five minutes...'_ His eyes were almost fully closed when he felt the presence of a person walking up to him and a familiar, accented voice echoed in his ears.

"Ya always seem to be alone doin' somethin', kid. Where're your friends?"

Hyobu's eyes snapped open at once. He mustered as much energy as he could to look up. And just like he had expected, it was that same teen standing over him again. He never failed to come to his aid whenever he was in need of help, it seemed.

"You... Why..."

"Still askin' questions, ain't ya?" he stared at Hyobu for a moment, as if thinking about what he should do next. "Well, I'm not in the mood to answer any of'em right now, so leave them for next time. Let's get ya back home."

Before Hyobu could say anything, he was already being carried piggy-back style by the latter who only at that moment, seemed to notice the shin'ai in his hand.

"You learnin' to use a sword?" he asked in interest. Hyobu nodded a little. It was a fuzzy memory, but he remembered that this teen had a katana slot through his obi (he knew of traditional Japanese clothing now, no thanks to Fujiko).

Hyobu spared a tired glance at the teen's katana. The hilt had a nice shade of light blue that slightly glinted silver in the moonlight. The bronze S-shaped _tsuba_ reminded him of a snake as well.

"That's a pretty katana you've got there..." Hyobu mumbled almost inaudibly. He was sure the teen's smirk was growing wider- maybe even beaming with pride or confidence.

"It's not a katana, if ya wanna be specific. It's an _o-wakizashi_. Quite similar to a katana in length but it's more for stabbin' people. Ya interested in my zanpakuto?"

"Zanpak- Nevermind, you won't answer me anyway..." Hyobu let out a yawn. The teen's silver hair was so soft, it felt like a pillow... He just felt... so... sleepy... "Ne, onii-san... What's your name? Mine's Kyousuke. Hyobu... Kyousuke..."

Unknown to Hyobu, who had fallen asleep after introducing himself, the teen turned and stared at the former. His eyes were open for the first time, revealing the latter's light blue irises that, like his wakizashi's hilt, glinted silver in the moonlight.

Silver, just like the meaning of the teen's name.

"Aww... Kid's gone to sleep before I could introduce myself." He chuckled softly, but was careful not to wake Hyobu up. His next words were lost to the wind. "My name's Gin. Ichimaru Gin. And don't'cha forget it."

**ZKC**

Hyobu eyes shot open and he sat up immediately. He stared at the window- he could tell it was already morning- before he looked down at his clothes. When did he change into his sleeping wear?

Only then did he realise that there was a number of people around him. He focused on Shiga first, followed by Fujiko next to him and the others after. They were all in his room looking very worried, but with his awakening their worries turned into shock.

Fujiko was the first to break out of their combined stupor. Hyobu could see the tears that threatened to overflow any second.

"Kyousuke! Did you have any idea how worried we were?!" Fujiko cried, landing a punch on said boy's head. Hyobu would have protested if not for the rush of blood back to his head due to him suddenly sitting up. He dropped back on the sheets.

"Fujiko, you shouldn't do that straight after he woke up." Shiga sighed loudly before turning back to Hyobu. "Are you okay? Did anything happen last night?"

Hyobu's head was still spinning so it took a while for him to process what Shiga said. "I... was practicing outside... and it was dark... Hyobu then remembered something important and sat up again. "Did any of you see a silver-haired person wearing traditional Japanese clothing?"

"No, there wasn't anyone like that around. Even if someone like that was around here, we would have tracked them down in the first place."

"I think Kyousuke's still half asleep. Maybe we should give him a bit more time to wake up."

"No, I'm very sure that person was the one who brought me back here!" Hyobu insisted despite his throbbing headache. Shiga looked doubtful and seemed like he was about to ask something, but Saotome came into the room.

"Now that we know Kyousuke's alright, we should give him some space. Everyone, get out of the room."

"But..."

"No 'but's, Fujiko."

Everyone started grumbling and making a fuss, but Fujiko turned and looked worriedly at Hyobu. In the end, she too left the room.

"It's not a dream, I'm sure of it..." Hyobu mumbled softly, staring at the shin'ai across the room.

**ZKC**

"Are you sure about this, Shiga-san?"

"I'm positive. We have to find out the intentions of this person whom Hyobu met yesterday. I don't feel comfortable knowing that there's someone sneaking around undetected either." Shiga reached into his pocket and took out a folded slip of paper. "Here's the note I found attached to Kyousuke's shin'ai."

Utsumi carefully took the paper and, using psychometry, analysed its author's- in this case, Ichimaru Gin's- feelings.

* * *

A soft knocking against the window panes got Hyobu's attention.

* * *

"I sense empathy and a slight interest towards Kyousuke, but..."

"But?"

* * *

Hyobu's eyes widened, but not in shock.

* * *

"It was minute, but I felt it. Killing intent. It's not directed towards Kyousuke, though... It seems to be bubbling beneath the surface of this child... If I could call him one." Utsumi looked gravely at Shiga.

* * *

"Hiya, Kyousuke-kun. Ya feelin' better?"

* * *

"This child... is not human."

**-[1/4]-**


End file.
